Complaints From The Characters
by imalidodevil
Summary: The characters in the story all write a letter to the author complaining about everything! I hope there's enough humor for you... R&R!
1. Complaints From The Misunderstood Kikyo

I'm bored so I'm making this k! I sorta got inspired! I gotbanned for a while since i needed to put this at rated r and i found the creators name (Well I THINK so, so don't flame me if im wrong!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and no it's not my fault this is crappy *yes it is!*  
  
Complaints From The Characters   
  
Complaint from the Misunderstood Dead Women-Kikyo  
  
Dear Takahashi Rumiko,  
  
  
  
Why did you kill me? It's not my fault that I didn't wish on the Shikon no tama to stay alive. Besides of Naraku loved me then why did he kill me! ? It's not my fault that he likes me! About that Kagome girl why does SHE get Inuyasha? So what if I'm dead? If I weren't dead she wouldn't even be BORN! The little brat gets everything I want and she's me! She gets Inuyasha and look who I get gay old Naraku! She gets a nice life in which she didn't have to fight all the time all she does is being the little can't do anything girl she is. I mean I had to fight all the time why not her! Why it's not like I meant everything I did! I was angry and I loved Inuyasha! I'm mean so what? You would be too if you were dead!  
  
And why does Kagome have to be my reincarnation we don't look anything alike but everybody think so. If Inuyasha didn't think that Kagome looks like me she would be long gone by now! Even if she does she looks like me Inuyasha picked HER over ME!  
  
And the fanfics all the fanfics why do they always make me evil!? I didn't do anything but be misunderstood! I thought Inuyasha killed me! If you were killed wouldn't you want your killer to burn in hell?! HUH!? Don't you!   
  
You ALL THINK I'M A FUCKING SLUTTY BITCH!! I DIDN'T DO A SINGLE FUCKING THING AND YOU FUCKING HATE ME BUT DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!? I HAVE FUCKING FEELINGS EVEN THOUGH I'M FUCKING DEAD! SO DON'T MAKE ME A FUCKING SLUT IN YOUR FANFICS! OR I'LL FUCKING KICK YOUR FUCKING ASSES TO FUCKING HELL SO THAT YOU CAN FUCKING BURN IN THERE. FUCKING YOU FUCKING BITCHES I BETTER FUC--------- WHAT THE FUCK! MY FUCKING PEN IS FUCK-…  
  
Poor poor Kikyo… She never got to finish her fucking complaint… R&R! 


	2. Complaints From the Twotiming Hanyou

Disclaimer I do not own any characters!  
  
Complaints From the Characters  
  
Complaint From The Two-Timing Hanyou Inuyasha   
  
Dear Creator,   
  
  
  
First of all I'm a Hanyou! Why me? Why not Sesshoumaru? He always loses his battles and they pair up MY Kagome with him in most fanfics! Yes MY Kagome I'm the one who saves her from dying and Sesshoumaru tries to KILL her what kind of wench would want a boyfriend like that? And why does everybody think that I'm a two-timer when Kikyo kissed ME. It's not my fault that I'm hot. (A/n: Stop bragging!) And why do I have to become human every month? What kind of fuckin shit is that? Why does everybody make me evil I didn't do anything wrong. And why does Kikyo have to always be in the way? Yes I said I was too hot but that's damn Kikyo that makes me looks bad!   
  
And why do I have to be pinned by a puny old arrow? And why to a tree? It hurts a LITTLE and I have to stay there for 50 fucking long years! And how come I couldn't smell that stupid Naraku when he was disguised? Ugh it's not my fault! And why is my fathers grave in my EYE! I mean that graveyard is in my eye how would you feel huh?   
  
You better answer or I'll come over there and kick your fuckin ass!  
  
  
  
With All Hate,  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Short letter all well now who should I do next? R&R! 


	3. Complaints From the Underestimated Sessh...

Complaints from the Characters  
  
Complaints From the Underestimated Sesshoumaru  
  
Dear Creator,  
  
  
  
Why does Inuyasha get the Tetsaiga? He's all complaining about beating me! Just because he has the Tetsaiga doesn't mean crap. I would've beaten him without the sword if only he doesn't have it! So what if I tried to kill that human brat that goes around with Inuyasha! What kind of brother is Inuyasha to meddle with everything I do? And look at him! He has that demon exterminator, that priest, the little raccoon demon (Shippo: I'M A FOX!),and last and of course the least that Kagome brat. Yes I hate her why would want a human girl. (Background: Hey I'm human! But you're different. But fluffy! All humans are brats Sesshoumaru-sama Am not Am too am not Am too Fluffy, Jaken's being mean! Get out of my fucking room! But Fluffy! I said- you promised that if you cursed that I would get to do on thing that I want and I want to stay in here! Today's a ex- Sesshoumaru-sama lets me stay in here sucker Shut up brat BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF ROOM! I got your letter Sesshoumaru! Hey give that back im gonna keep it ok? Lets go Jaken HEY GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING PAPER! I get to do TWO things that I want now! Hey come back (BAM) wtf why did slam the door in my fucking face! Now I get to do THREE things! )  
  
With All Fluffy things,  
  
FLUFFY!  
  
Too bad Rin stole his letter… all well it got sent and that's all that matters! 


End file.
